Spontaneity
by Hopel3ssRomAntik
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru decides to be spontaneous and romantic? ShikamaruXOC Characters Kioko and Amaya are people that are going to be in a fanfic a friend and I are thinking about writing. This is just an idea/one-shot I had. R&R Thanks!


**Spontaneity**

The day was proving to be one of the hottest of the summer. Konoha's streets buzzed with people going here and there, carrying on with their errands.

Kioko walked through the market streets, head to the sky and her bag in hand. She had told Amaya that it was just too pretty a day, albeit hot as it was, not to be outside. Besides, she felt like going for a swim. Kioko had asked Amaya if she'd like to join her, but Amaya said she was going to hang out with Kakashi tonight. He was taking her out to dinner, and then they were supposed to go see a movie.

It was nearing early evening as Kioko made her way towards the lake. When she reached the lake, she lay her things down and got in the water. Shivering slightly at the contact with the water, she dived in deeper. She had been swimming for about an hour, and was going to get out soon when she heard someone call out to her.

"Enjoying the water?" Shikamaru asked.

Surprised, Kioko yelped. "Oh, hey Shikamaru! Heh, I didn't hear you walk up," she said, slightly embarrassed.

Shikamaru nodded. "I was just taking a walk when I thought I heard splashing. I just came to see who was down here."

"Oh you know, just me!" Kioko giggled.

Shifting his stance slightly, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…so, would you like to join me on my walk?"

Smiling, Kioko said, "Yeah. I'd love to!" She got out of the water and grabbed her towel. Wringing out her hair, she playfully flung some water on Shikamaru.

"Hey, watch it!" he chuckled.

Kioko giggled and then dried her hair some more. Putting her towel away, she joined Shikamaru as they started walking. They began heading towards a path that was nearby the lake. Walking further down the path, they started talking about their day, and how training was going. They had been quiet for a while, when Shikamaru turned to Kioko.

"Hey, can I show you something?" he asked.

Kioko nodded. "Sure."

He led Kioko to a small clearing on a hill, overlooking Konoha. Trees in bloom around them framed the scene perfectly. The sky was a grayish-blue, filled with giant cotton ball-shaped clouds.

"This is the spot I like to come to do most of my cloud watching, or just to be alone and think," Shikamaru explained.

Kioko silently put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "It's beautiful. It makes me feel special that you'd want to show me this place. Thanks, Shikamaru."

A smile tugged at the corner of Shikamaru's mouth as he gently waved her off. "Eh, don't mention it."

They made their way further into the clearing and took a seat on the grass. Lying down on the ground, Shikamaru put his hands behind his head. Kioko leaned back on her hands and breathed in deep. She was glad she decided to come here with him.

Shikamaru's eyes gazed at the slowly rolling clouds above him. The sky was gradually getting darker, and the clouds grew heavier with rain. "Hey, Kioko?"

Kioko's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?"

Sitting up and leaning back on his hands, Shikamaru sighed. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Kioko glanced up at the sky and then at Shikamaru. "Yeah, I think you're right," she said, disappointment evident in her voice. "Man, I was really looking forward to being outside today."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, thunder rumbled overhead. Kioko sighed, sad that the beautiful day turned gloomy rather quickly. Raindrops soon began lightly falling on the two ninjas, and Kioko got up, preparing to leave.

Standing up slowly, Shikamaru grabbed Kioko's wrist. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kioko raised her eyebrow quizzically. "I don't particularly want to get sick from being soaking wet."

Shikamaru smirked, then gestured to Kioko's feet. "Take off your sandals."

"What, why?" Kioko asked.

Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head. "Haven't you ever danced in the rain barefoot before?" he said, as he took off his own sandals.

"Uh, not that I know of," Kioko answered slowly.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," he answered.

Kioko shrugged and removed her sandals tossing them aside. Shikamaru grabbed her hand in his, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Placing his hand on Kioko's back, they started to sway back and forth, the rain continuing to fall. Shikamaru quietly started humming a song, keeping time with their steps.

Smiling, Kioko looked up at him. "This is very spontaneous of you, Mr. Nara."

Shikamaru suddenly twirled her away from him, and then brought her back. "Yeah, you know me, always unpredictable."

Kioko snorted. "That's for sure."

He chuckled quietly, thinking to himself: _She's kind of cute when she snorts. _

"What?" Kioko asked, looking at Shikamaru.

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Removing his hand from her back, Shikamaru grabbed Kioko's hands and placed them around his neck. He pulled her closer as he resumed his humming, and then softly began singing:

"'_Cause it's you and me, and all other people, with nothing to do; nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people, and I don't know why; I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

Shikamaru lowered his forehead onto Kioko's as he continued to sing. Kioko closed her eyes and listened to the sweet melody in his voice. She suddenly lifted up her head and looked at him. "Hey, Shikamaru?"

He stopped singing for a moment. "Yeah?"

"I like your spontaneity. You should do it more often."

Shikamaru leaned down as he kissed her cheek lightly. "I think I just might."


End file.
